


Games

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, FWB dynamics, Multi, Snowed In, Strip Jenga, Threesome - F/F/M, awkward Hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Frustrated by the snow grounding their flights and stalling their holiday plans, Astrid suggests a game of Jenga. Strip Jenga. Heathcupstrid Hiccup/Heather/Astrid.





	Games

**Fairly recent one shot prompt but worked for me. And I haven't written these three for a while I think, and have stories of them up and coming, so practice makes perfect!**

-HTTYD-

_Flights suspended until further notice due to weather conditions..._

"Argh!"

Astrid swore at her laptop for a little while, garnering the attentions of the people in her flat - her flatmate Heather and friend Hiccup.

"What's wrong?"

"Stupid snow, planes are grounded."

"Well, I kinda figured that would happen."

Astrid glared

"Don't get practical with me mister!"

He held his hands up defensively.

"Sorry, I'll try and stop. But since you didn't say that yesterday, I went out to stock up in case the blizzard hit before we left."

Heather turned to Hiccup, face one of realisation.

"I wondered where you went."

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure we wouldn't be stuck in without the ability to get Astrid drunk in case of cancelled holiday. And food."

She was going to kill him. Hiccup was looking down at his phone. He'd never see it coming.

"Well, the snowfall is only meant to last three days. So if we're lucky, we still get a week in the sun."

"But I'm not in the sun now!"

Astrid sighed dramatically, closed her laptop and laid on her bed thinking longingly of sunbathing and cocktails... and _not_ a full force blizzard outside.

"We could put all the lights and heat on, you can wear your bikini and we can get you drunk? I can't fake being a muscly tanned guy you have a holiday fling with though."

Rolling her eyes, Astrid considered ignoring him.

"You can get me drunk."

As though by magic, Hiccup produced vodka and cherry coke. Her favourite. He really _had_ planned ahead.

"For that, you can have a blanket when you sleep on our sofa tonight."

"Oh, I'm touched."

Merrily tipsy by the time Hiccup was done cooking for the three, Astrid was in a slightly better mood. Or at least reaching resignation and acceptance. Heather wasn't as tipsy, but she'd gotten a bit giggly next to her, girls occupying the bed while Hiccup utilised her desk chair

"I-IIIII want to play a game."

"Is that wise?"

Astrid gave Hiccup the evil eye, only relenting when he gave her food. He popped open a beer bottle as he sat with his own food.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm trapped here and you girls get competitive... I fear for my life."

Heather giggled again, then crammed chicken into her mouth greedily.

"We are not that bad. And you have no choice. You're trapped here like you said."

Hiccup looked mildly frightened, glanced to the window as though weighing up risking it out in the snow against games with a currently-irritated and _always-_ competitive Astrid and Heather.

"Fine. But can we put music on or something? Drown out all the beeping horns from everyone out on the roads."

Astrid pondered, nodding and reaching for her laptop, hitting keys until a song began emanating from the speakers. Plugging it in so it wouldn't die out in the living room, Heather laid on the floor to pull their box of board games out of the cupboard, 'ooooooh-ing' as whatever was atop it teetered precariously.

"Monopoly? Operation? Orrrrr if we are feeling really daring, we could play Trivial Pursuit. I have the Harry Potter edition."

"Not Trivial Pursuit. I am pursuing intoxication. Operation and Monopoly should pass the time."

Heather rooted through the box, sent Astrid to get their snack bowls and they had a fairly good set up on the living room floor within a few minutes. Hiccup was the most sober, and picked the broken heart on his card out with ease. Astrid removed the butterfly, watched as Heather's face tightened with determined concentration to pull out the elastic band, swearing colourfully when she touched the sides and the red nose buzzed.

It was a messy ending when Astrid intentionally stabbed 'Sam' in his empty chest cavity, pouring another drink while Heather put together the Monopoly board and Hiccup sat eating only the blue smarties.

"I'm the cannon!"

Astrid claimed the piece that came closest to lethal weapon, Heather reaching to pluck another from the pile.

"I wanna be the iron. Cus I'm gonna _flatten_ you both."

Hiccup chuckled, selecting his own - the little terrier.

"Only if you're cruel enough to iron a dog!"

At first, Monopoly was a fairly tame game, just moving around the board, accumulating property and getting excited to pass 'Go' and collect the two hundred pounds. Then it got competitive as everyone tried to get a colour set, so they could start building their houses and hotels. Having someone land on her Mayfair or Pall Mall hotels was better than sex.

Ok, not quite all sex. But better than the last guy she'd had sex with for sure.

"I'm out."

Hiccup finally went bankrupt, tipping his dog over as he handed over all his money to Astrid and flopped back against the sofa. Heather struggled on, but Astrid continued to dominate the board until finally, she had them both whipped.

"Yes! Victory is mine!"

Astrid crowed a little, basking in her momentary thrill and lording over her little kingdom for a few minutes. Then she sighed, dramatically flopping onto Heather's leg.

"I should be swimming in the ocean right now. Or telling guys to piss off on a beach because hitting on me includes them blocking the sun."

Heather patted her face, sympathetic.

"I know babe" she rooted in the box next to her and held something out to Astrid "here."

Astrid took it, rolling her eyes.

"It'll take more than a plastic trophy you got free at work to cheer me up."

"Well, what _would_ cheer you up?"

Her immediate response was 'sex', but Astrid opted not to blurt that out in front of Hiccup. She wasn't sure if he was actually aware that she and Heather hooked up sometimes - they weren't a couple, they just fooled around when they felt like it. But guys were usually weird about it if they found out and the "can I watch/leer creepily in the corner objectifying you" always came out.

On the other hand, they were trapped by a blizzard and Astrid wanted to do something a little out of the ordinary before she went crazy.

"Is our Jenga in there?"

"You play Jenga?"

Hiccup looked over at the two in confusion.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm just imagining you guys savagely beating each other with tiny wooden blocks when you lose."

Sharing a laugh and then a knowing look with Heather from where Astrid was still lying in her lap, the girls looked over at Hiccup.

"That's generally not how the game ends."

"It's not a normal Jenga set."

He frowned.

"How many kinds of Jenga are there?"

"Probably not many. Ours is Strip Jenga."

Hiccup blinked.

"So you guys... play Strip Jenga. Together?"

"Uh-huh."

"Right. So shall I get a book and you guys can go... play?"

Astrid glanced up, asking Heather. Heather nodded.

"Well you can play. But some of the blocks are strip, and some are tame like sit on lap or kisses... and some are oral or making out. I think we even threw in handjobs and masturbation... we were drunk and horny when we wrote on the blocks."

She had fond memories of the night in question. The whole process had ended in giggly, messy sex without them actually getting around to _playing_ the game they made up. And it had been a great way to spend an evening ever since. Astrid had used it with the occasional boyfriend - dating girls didn't really appeal to her, despite enjoying fucking them - but it was always hers and Heather's game to them.

"I... Uh. I don't know."

Heather raised an eyebrow, absently fiddling with Astrid's hair. It felt nice.

"A guy not sure if he wants to watch Astrid strip... now that is new."

"I've seen Astrid in not alot, it's... the other stuff!"

Astrid crawled across the floor, watching a slightly terrified Hiccup look more scared as she climbed up into his lap. She was just the right amount of tipsy to wind him up.

"Me and Heather play all the time. You can always stop if you're uncomfortable."

Heather was already setting up the tower. If Hiccup wanted to run away, he could sleep in one if their rooms. He stared at the tower like it was made of high explosives rather than small wooden blocks with sharpie scribbled on, but Hiccup grabbed a handful of smarties and shuffled closer.

"I'm either too drunk or not drunk enough."

The tower was set up so none of the blocks had outward showing writing, meaning Hiccup couldn't intentionally choose a 'tame' one. To make him relax, Astrid went first. Sliding an easy one from the side, she flipped it over and saw 'remove one clothes'. Yeah, they weren't all that literate when they were drunk as fuck. Heather had actually written 'booze drinkies' on one of them.

"One clothes off it is."

Astrid tugged up her jumper, tossed it on to the sofa behind them and placed the used block next to her.

"On you go Heather."

Heather eyed the tower - she had set it up which meant she had an idea of what went where, but it was unlikely she remembered every single one. Shimmying one from near the bottom out, she twisted it and held up 'kiss'. Astrid was her natural target, though as it was early in the game Heather only teased her with the prospect of more than a peck before backing up. Still, Astrid could wait for the chance to kiss her properly.

Hiccup only hesitated for a minute before beginning his selection, eyeing where the structure was most secure. He was probably planning future moves too. He eventually slid a middle piece out, eyes widening slightly.

"I'm not really sure what this will do for anyone."

His turned out to say 'sit in lap', and it did paint a comical image of him perching awkwardly on one of their laps. Heather laughed, hummed in thought, then grabbed her drink and moved to sit on Hiccup's lap.

"It's interchangeable. Your go Astrid."

Hiccup flailed a little, staring at Heather's profile from where she'd sat effectively side-saddle on his lap. Astrid saw Heather's thinking face, then a playful smirk played across her mouth. It was as good as saying she could feel him... rising to the occasion. Poor lad. Maybe it had been a while for him? Astrid knew he'd split from his last girlfriend a while ago, but hadn't exactly kept score on his scores since then.

Or it might just be that he enjoyed having Heather in his lap. Astrid generally did. Unless it was when Heather was trying to steal her food.

"Aw man, this ones blank."

"There's blank ones?"

Hiccup suddenly looked hopeful.

"A few. We were drunk when we did this, didn't finish and sober us decided it would draw the game out longer to leave blank ones in."

Heather leant forward to take a block, and Astrid almost couldn't suppress the urge to laugh as he winced and Heather winked. Messing around with Hiccup was definitely entertaining, taking the edge off how annoyed Astrid was about the snow.

"Remove two... I think that says 'things'. Your writing is awful when you're pissed Astrid."

"Shut up and strip."

Hiccup's eyes went wide as Heather began taking off her jumper, especially since he knew she rarely wore anything underneath. She had a bra on that day to protect her girls against the cold weather outside, but as her jumper was only one thing, Heather also unzipped her skirt and tossed it away. It left her on Hiccup's lap in only underwear, socks and slippers. Astrid thought she looked a little adorable. Hiccup looked a little scared, but Heather countered that by throwing her arm around his shoulders and leaning in.

"If you don't want to play, say so. The only person uncomfortable here is you."

He swallowed thickly, but Hiccup reached for the tower. Good boy. He held it up, relieved.

"Blank."

"Now me."

Astrid took the next piece, tower still fairly sturdy. Two turns each later, Astrid and Hiccup were topless and Heather - still perched on Hiccup's lap since he hadn't asked her to move - had taken off her slippers. The tower was starting to look a touch precarious, but since last turn had Hiccup's hand on Heather's chest and Astrid kissing his neck (he squirmed and whined rather cutely, Astrid discovered), even the engineer was a little distracted.

"My turn."

Heather flicked her eyes over the tower, picking out one and carefully sliding it out. The structure stayed, but she wasn't even looking up. Very few of the more risque blocks had come out, but Heather was smirking in a way that said she'd gotten something good.

"What's it say?"

"Mutual masturbation."

Ah, Astrid remembered that one. It was the last one she wrote before they were enacting it that night. Hiccup's eyes were the size of saucers, but Heather offered him a way out.

"If you're not _up_ to it, you can go and I'll just play with Astrid."

"Ourselves or, like, each other?"

Heather raised an eyebrow at Astrid. Apparently, Hiccup was coming around to the fun. _Finally,_ their night could get interesting. Rather than answer, Heather slid her hand down Hiccup's bare chest and popped his jeans open.

"O-oh-ok! Guess that answers that."

Astrid couldn't see what Heather was doing, though the motion of her arm and Hiccup's surprised face gave her a pretty good idea. Hiccup managed to pull his next block before hands were otherwise occupied, and it was blank. He was hesitant, obviously expecting to be stopped but Heather parted her thighs encouragingly, gasping softly as Hiccups fingers made purchase at last.

She already knew how Heather sounded in bed, but that didn't stop the combination of those breathy moans and Hiccups little pants and groans affecting her. Astrid watched them, warmth building in her belly until Heather turned to face her properly.

"Your-oh, keep doing that..." apparently Hiccup took direction well, as Heather moaned weakly "your move Astrid."

Astrid reckoned she could have said she _had_ gone and they wouldn't have noticed, involved as they were in the fumbling they both seemed to be quite enjoying. They weren't the only ones. Astrid hadn't realised how hot she'd gotten just from the show until she reached for the tower, hands shaking. As she touched a block, Heather let out a particularly heated sound, followed by a grunt in response from Hiccup. Astrid couldn't help looking up, the distraction costing her dearly as the entire tower fell.

"Ah shit!"

Heather's hand not currently stroking Hiccup fist-pumped. Actually, that probably wasn't much different to what she was doing to Hiccup.

"And the tower toppled. Get your kit off Astrid!"

Hiccup's hand stilled for a second, but Heather wasn't stopping just because of a collapsed tower and he quickly got the message to resume. Astrid scowled at Heather even as she pulled off her bottoms, feeling her underwear was damp as she moved.

"Your fault for distracting me."

Heather grinned, unrepentant as she continued to keep doing whatever made Hiccup a pink-cheeked panting wreck.

"You're getting naked, so I'm not sorry. But to make it up to you, you can go first on the next game."

Astrid dropped her bra, moved to keep off her pants.

"Which is?"

Heather winked as Astrid successfully got completely naked, then shoved Hiccups hand away and climbed off his lap to expose his swollen cock jutting out from his opened jeans. Astrid could see the flush on Heather's neck, the tension in her thighs that told she was still unsatisfied, but Astrid would take care of that. Hiccup swallowed thickly as he was eyed hungrily by both women, cock quivering and straining for the return of stimulation now Heather's hand had gone.

"All yours."

Hiccup looked at her, then seemed to actually realise Astrid was naked and averted his eyes, hands twitching closer to his lap. Whether to resume the pleasuring or cover himself, Astrid would never know as her hand curled around him instead, straddling his jean-clad leg.

"You distracted me too you know."

"M-me?"

"Mhmm. You."

Eager to bypass the awkwardness of "what is happening here?" with a clearly confused but pretty willing Hiccup, Astrid kissed him. He froze, stunned for a minute before responding, tentative at first but growing in confidence when Astrid slipped her tongue between his lips. She'd suspected Hiccup wouldn't mind including sex in their friendship for a while, catching him checking out her or Heather a few times.

But Astrid had wanted something more overt before they pushed their friendship boundaries. His hand down Heather's pants was pretty overt. His cock pulsing in her hand was a clear indicator too. Astrid realised Heather had continued undressing when she felt breasts on her back, nought but skin to skin when their bodies touched. Heather licked her neck, smirking as Astrid squirmed between them.

"Come to bed? It'll get cold out here."

"Do you have condoms?"

"Nope."

"My room then. Assuming you want to _come_ along Hiccup?"

"I... am I being invited?"

Biting back a sarcastic remark that might scare Hiccup off, Astrid nodded as she grabbed Heather by the hand, scampering naked to a room that wouldn't leave them shivering from something other than pleasure. Hiccup swore from the next room, and Astrid would bet good money that he'd stumbled on his jeans.

Heather crawled on top of her as they kissed, groping playfully upon her bed when Hiccup walked in. Astrid beckoned him over, whispering in Heather's ear disguised by the creak of bedsprings as Hiccup joined them. Their combined efforts quickly had the man on his back, jeans down and off to leave him naked as them. The final vestige of shyness or hesitance faded when Heather kissed him, pressing her body to his.

Astrid claimed his mouth next, Heather sliding down the bed and Hiccup gasped sharply into their kiss as a nimble tongue stroked over his sensitive shaft. At least, that had been her suggestion. Astrid couldn't actually see, but Hiccup was whining and panting, eyes dark and dilated when they broke apart to draw breath.

"You want him first babe?"

Heather asked, hand wrapped around Hiccup's cock, her saliva an effective lube for her steady strokes to keep him hard and needy. Astrid considered it, but the prospect of watching Heather being fucked was too appealing.

"No no, be my guest."

Retrieving them from her drawers, Astrid tossed condoms at Hiccup, who scrambled to sheath himself, torn between which of them to look at.

"Take him from behind."

Heather moved onto all fours eagerly, letting Astrid watch them both as she sat next to them. Hiccup knelt behind Heather, fingers dipping to test her wetness and readiness to take him. Satisfied, Hiccup guided himself into place, bracing his hands on Heather's back while they adjusted to the new sensations.

Both had been more than a little hot and heavy already, so Astrid wasn't surprised by their quick and harsh rhythm as Heather pushed back to get Hiccup deeper inside her. Sliding her hands into Heather's hair, Astrid pulled her head up and leant over to kiss her, tasting Heather's moans and pleasure.

"Touch yourself."

Heather begged, and Astrid complied happily as her legs fell open, fingers finding her swollen clit and working it with purpose. Hiccup whimpered, struggling to manage the combination of visual, physical and auditory stimulation from Heather's body, Astrid's shameless display and both women's sounds of pleasure.

"I-I won't last!"

"Just _keep-fuck!_ keep going!"

Heather folded onto one elbow, allowing her other hand to slip down and press to her clit, helping a struggling-to-hold-back Hiccup to bring her off. Astrid watched her hungrily, loving the way Heather's face fell slack as she climaxed, the filthy sounds she made in the throes of ecstasy.

Hiccup's own display was erotic, head falling back and elongating his wiry torso, muscles standing out and shining with sweat as he bucked, swore and finally stilled with a few last grunts. Astrid stilled her own self-pleasure, knowing it would be better at anothers hand. Hiccup disposed of his used condom, then crawled back up the bed surprisingly fast, looking to Astrid for consent. She nodded, felt hands curl around her thighs, pulling them wider so his mouth could reach its goal.

His messy hair beckoned her hands, lush and thick between her fingers as Hiccups tongue explored her, searching for the places that made her respond the hottest. Hips shuddered and twitched as he found them, suckling at her clit before swiping and circling, tasting her arousal with low moans that vibrated on delicate skin.

It was never going to take much to get Astrid to come, but Hiccup didn't stint on effort and _gods_ he was good, eager and hungry for her pleasure. When one hand left her thigh, fingers pressed inside her and curled up, moving back and forth to drag over the hot spot within, Astrid could do nothing but crack and crumble to pieces, tipping over the edge with Heather's eyes on Hiccup's face between her trembling thighs.

"You gotta... Mmm" Astrid sighed, basking in the post-climax haze "you gotta try that Heather."

"Oh, I plan to. Just waiting until he can go again."

Hiccup winked, twisting at the waist to display his renewed erection. More than happy to be taking her turn, Astrid tore open a condom and straddled him, still quivering and lax from only moments before but eager to chase the next high. Hiccup wiped his mouth and stole water from Astrid's bedside bottle, but then he was shifting to get into a comfortable position on his back as Astrid seated herself upon him.

"Caught your breath yet?"

He nodded, reaching for Heather as if to compound the message and Astrid started a slow grind, mostly watching them shift and steady each other until Heather was settled against his mouth, facing Astrid so they could watch each other. _Why_ they'd never done this before escaped Astrid, but it was definitely not the last time she'd be taking Heather plus one to bed.

Heather's surprised mewl was Astrid's signal to move, immediately aware that the visual of watching her casual lover riding someone's tongue and reaching to palm her own breasts was a fantastic accompaniment to a firm cock inside her, reaching deep in this position and just thick enough to fill her properly. Hiccup was a little busy, so Astrid took the lead in moving, rocking on his erection and sliding down his shaft as she pleased.

Astrid reached out, tweaking Heather's nipple herself with her fingers before shifting her knees, reaching over with her mouth but not faltering in her steady rhythm. It was hard to focus on any one thing as everything became a haze of heat and arousal and _fuck, gods yes!_ when Hiccup's hips bucked.

Sucking harshly at a pebbled nipple, Astrid felt Heather clutch her hair, heard her moan and responded in kind against sweaty skin. She switched sides, worrying with teeth just enough to make Heather let out those lovely half-choked sobs, the ones she only made when her body was hungry for release.

Squeezing Hiccup's cock inside her, Astrid picked up speed and lifted her head to plant a biting kiss on Heather's lips before they sat back, both searching for that bliss that beckoned. Heather put on an indecent, erotic show as she rutted against Hiccup's face, reaching to clutch Astrid as she pitched forward, muscles doing whatever they pleased as Heather came with a lusty cry. Astrid helped her stay mostly-upright, only letting go when Heather was ready to tumble to the bed.

"Tell me you're close!"

Hiccup begged through gritted teeth, face wet with Heather and straining with effort as Astrid fucked herself harder on him, grinding to enjoy that exquisite pressure on her clit untik she nodded, nails digging in to his chest as she shuddered, spasmed and shouted her exhilaration at last. Hiccup all but cried with relief, clutching her hips and thrusting up into her with a burning purpose. The sudden scrape of his swollen cock deeper within was all Astrid could handle, crumpling against him with whimpers she hoped he'd understand.

He stopped, pulling out before Astrid was feeling only pain. Limbs barely responsive, Astrid reached down to tug off the condom, a dozen strokes of her hand before Hiccup exploded messily between them with a desperate sound.

Heather tossed Astrid tissues, knowing how she hated to let come dry on her skin as it was harder to remove, but then they were taking turns kissing Hiccup, then each other, then Hiccup again for good measure. Not wanting him to get all awkward and "is our friendship ok?", Astrid flopped against Hiccup's side and Heather did the same on his other side, all three sticky with sweat and shared bodily fluids.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected from a cancelled flight."

"If you weren't here it would have been going on anyway."

Hiccup frowned, an alien expression on one still soft with aafterglow.

"Are you two a thing?"

The girls shared a look.

"Uh..."

"No. We just hook up when the mood strikes."

"Oh. Ok. Can I get up now?"

"Are you going to run off all awkward?"

Hiccup shook his head.

"I gotta pee and Heather's knee is digging in to my bladder."

Laughing, the girls let him up. He hastened for the bathroom, Heather taking his vacated spot and Astrid bit her playfully.

"So..."

"At least we've figured out how to be less bored for the snowstorm."

"They _do_ say you should cuddle naked to preserve body heat."

Laughing, they flopped back onto the bed.

"Threesomes to survive blizzards. I'd read that outdoors guide book."

-HTTYD-

**Hope everyone had fun!**


End file.
